When Leopardstar Found Beer
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: Sequel to When Firestar Got Bored and When Blackstar Went On Catnip. Leopardstar find some beer on a patrol, but what happens when she has a hangover, and four apprentices need warrior names? R&R!


_A/N- Here's my next instalment in my series of one-shots, When…, this time it's Leopardstar's turn…Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors. Nope. Never. And neither do I drink beer, just so you know._

**When Leopardstar Found Beer**

Leopardstar was leading a patrol along the border of Riverclan territory. They were just coming along past the Greenleaf Twolegplace, when Leopardstar stopped to scent mark along the border. She told the rest of her clan to go on ahead, and said she would catch them up. She scent marked a tree, and was about to leave when…

She noticed something shiny in the bushes.

Riverclan cats loved shiny things, just like magpies, so Leopardstar just had to go over and investigate.

She found six shiny tree trunk shaped things in some whitish-grey holding thing. One of the shiny things had a hole in the top and, since the things were lying down on the side, the shiny thing's contents had spilled into a puddle on the ground.

Leopardstar sniffed the spilled liquid. She wanted to try some. She knew she shouldn't, but it wasn't rainbow coloured or black, and besides, it smelled like over-ripe berries, so it couldn't be too bad.

Leopardstar lapped up a bit of the liquid. It tasted funny but…nice. Leopardstar smiled, then lapped up the rest. She wanted more. She decided to try piercing another shiny thing with her claw. It worked. Leopardstar drank the contents of all six shiny things. Then keeled over.

The patrol soon returned for their leader and, when they found her, took her back to camp.

When Leopardstar woke up later she had a splitting headache and felt really ill. She decided to not tell anyone of her stupidity and to act like nothing was wrong. Which was itself a stupid thing.

At sunhigh, it was time for Leopardstar to perform some warrior ceremonies. She had heard of what had happened to the other leaders but, in her state of hangover, had forgotten.

She summoned her clan and began the ceremony. She called forth the four apprentices to be made warriors, Wildpaw, Grasspaw, Twopaw and Sandpaw.

She called forwards Wildpaw.

"Wildpaw… one sec… ok… do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." the ginger tabby replied.

"Then by the powers of… hic… Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Wildpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Wild… oh my head!... Ah! Starclan!"

Wildohmyhead screamed.

Sandpaw, her sister, comforted her, said it could be changed, and sent her to sit with the sniggering warriors.

Next came Grasspaw.

"Grasspaw, do you promise to…oh, my stomach…uphold the…warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your… ooo…I don't feel so good…life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name,Grasspaw, from this moment you shall be known as Grass…I think I want to be sick!"

Grassithinkiwanttobesick looked shocked.

"I knew I should've asked to be a medicine cat!"

She turned and fled.

Twopaw approached. He was the only tom in this ceremony.

"Twopaw do you…why have I got eight paws?...uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Twopaw, from this moment you will be known as Two…two? Why are there two of you?"

Twotwo looked stunned. He looked at his leader.

"I'm. A. Tom."

Leopardstar shooed him away and gestured for Sandpaw to approach.

Sandpaw approached, ready to flee at the first sign of drunkenness.

"Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Leopardstar burped.

Looking slightly worried, Sandpaw replied,

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sand…oh she's spinning! Stop spinning or I can't do anything!"

Sandohshe'sspinning looked positively as if she were about to break. She snarled and, when Leopardstar spun round and tripped over, unsheathed her claws and pounced. The other three new warriors joined in two.

It took Leopardstar three moons to completely re-grow all her fur.

She was banned from going on any more patrols.


End file.
